kylie_minoguefandomcom-20200223-history
Je Ne Sais Pas Pourquoi
Je Ne Sais Pas Pourquoi known as "I Still Love You (Je ne sais pas pourquoi" or ("I Don't Know Why" in English) is the fourth single released from Kylie Minogue's debut album "Kylie." The song was written & produced by Stock Aitken Waterman & was released on October 10, 1988. The title of the song varied in different parts of the world. In Australia, U.S., Canada and New Zealand, it was retitled "I Still Love You" followed by the original French title in brackets. In some parts of Europe, there was a further variation, "Je ne sais pas pourquoi (I Still Love You)". Although the 7" single had different titles depending on the territory of release, the song itself is the same. Song Background "Je ne sais pas pourquoi" is a pop ballad which is also inspired by minor teen-pop and dance-pop styles which features instrumentals including drum machine, synthesizers and some minor guitar riffs. A substantially different early demo version of "Je ne sais pas pourquoi" is known to exist, although it has never been officially released. This version is said to have a completely different intro and is of a slightly faster tempo and has a stronger beat. Originally, "Je ne sais pas pourquoi" was supposed to be heavily promoted during the singles' early chart run and once the song had peaked, the single would be officially 'flipped' and promotional emphasis shifted to "Made in Heaven" which would become the listed A-side. However, after reaching #2 for 3 consecutive weeks, "Je ne sais pas pourquoi" performed so well on its own, the plans to release it as a double A-side single were changed. B-Side The b-side "Made in Heaven" was written and produced by Stock, Aitken and Waterman. It was a new song which was not included on the "Kylie" album and an extended remix was also included on the 12" single. A promotional video was produced for "Made in Heaven" which was first issued on the Stock Aitken Waterman hits compilation "The Hit Factory Volume 3" and later on the "Greatest Hits 1987-1997" compilation. Music Video The video to "Made to Heaven" showed Kylie dancing in front of a bluescreen with images of her previous four videos sampled behind her. She was surrounded by a halo of light and it was the last video before she began to routinely involve dancers and choreographed routines in her videos and performances. Chart Performance Australian Version "I Still Love You (Je ne sais pas pourquoi)" debuted at #13 on the Australian Singles Chart and the following week, it rose to #11. After this, it slowly fell off the charts. In New Zealand, it debuted at #38 on the New Zealand Singles Chart until it peaked at #9 the following week. International Version "Je Ne Sais Pas Pourquoi" debuted at #33 on the French Singles Chart, until peaking at #15 and stayed in the chart for fifteen weeks. The song debuted at #87 on the Dutch Top 40 and peaked at #43. The song spent a sole week in Norway at #10. In Switzerland, the song debuted at #24, where it peaked, but it stayed in the top 25 for four weeks until it completely dropped off the charts. In Germany, it peaked at #14 and in Ireland, the song made #2. The song was most successful in the United Kingdom where it debuted at number 11 on the UK Singles Chart, until rising to #2, staying there for three consecutive weeks, becoming Kylie's fourth consecutive Top 2 hit in less than a year. The song stayed in the charts for fourteen weeks and went on to sell 315,000 copies. In the United States, the song was released as "I Still Love You (Je ne sais pas pourquoi)", but didn't reach the Billboard Hot 100. Music Video The music video for "Je Ne Sais Pas Pourquoi" was meant to look like it is shot in Paris in the '40s or '50s as Kylie waits in the rain for her date to arrive and then heads to a café. Her hair is set in waves and she is wearing a blue dress and matching angora cardigan. This is later intercut with a street scene that is filmed in black and white and depicts Kylie wearing a floral dress as she dances with a man. She is the only colourful part of the scene. Category:Songs Category:Singles